Absorbent articles, such as diapers, for example, can be sold individually. Although typically sold in packages containing multiple absorbent articles, it may be desirable to purchase a single absorbent article under certain circumstances. For example, individual articles may be desirable as unplanned or “emergency” purchases from a vending machine or convenience store; when a consumer wishes to experiment with a new size, brand, or style of absorbent article; or in locales where the average income may make bulk packages price prohibitive for many consumers. In such instances, a retailer may open a package of the absorbent articles and then sell individual absorbent articles to consumers.
One common function of the packaging or overwrap for a package of multiple absorbent articles is keeping the absorbent articles clean and dry prior to purchase and use. For products such as bandages, diapers, catamenial napkins, and other absorbent articles which may be used in proximity to tender or disrupted skin, a contaminated surface may compromise product performance; introduce undesirable irritants to the skin, mucosal membranes, or wound adjacent the absorbent article during use; or present an undesirable “dirty” appearance that may deter purchase or use. For these and other reasons, absorbent articles intended to be carried for later application or to be sold individually are often packaged in individual overwraps. However, these overwraps add cost and bulk to the articles, and generate extra waste when the overwrap is removed and discarded.
It would be desirable to provide an absorbent article suitable for individual sales which has interior, skin-contacting surfaces protected from contamination without an extra wrapper or package for each individual article.